Happy birthday Takao!
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Serie de one-shot de Takao Kazunari por su cumpleaños, con direfentes parejas y situaciones. Se aceptan pedidos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shutoku**_

Takao despertó porque le quitaron las cobijas de encima y su hermana menor, Ayame de 9 años, comenzó a gritar y saltarle encima. Takao rio, la tomo en brazos y giro para dejarla debajo de el y así poder hacerle cosquillas como venganza pero con cuidado de no lastimarla. Ayame pataleo retorciéndose, rio con fuerza, suplico y pidió ayuda.

Ayame y el se parecían mucho físicamente solo que su hermana tenia los ojos más grandes y color naranjas y el pelo ondulado a las caderas. A pesar de su diferencia de edades, Takao era más grande que ella por 7 años, tenían una buena relación de hermanos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos disfrutándolos a cada instante. Se querían mucho.

Escucho la voz de su madre avisándole que ya era tarde, Kazunari con su ojo de halcón busco el reloj y al ver que hora era, palideció y corrió para arreglarse, ya era muy tarde y si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Su alarma no había sonado y como su hermana no tenia clases y su papá entraba los jueves tarde a su trabajo, su madre no se levanto temprano y por lo tanto no lo levanto tampoco a el. El rickshaw estaba descompuesto y en la casa de Shin-chan desde el martes por lo que se iban solos en el transporte, Takao no tenia motivo para levantarse un poco más temprano, y su celular por algún motivo que el desconocía, no servía. Había muchos factores que provocaron que no se levantara a tiempo aunque principalmente por su irresponsabilidad.

Solo esperaba que mañana viernes todo se solucionara para su cumpleaños, tal vez tendría que consultar Oha-asa y tener buena suerte. Agarro una manzana para comérsela en el camino y salió corriendo. Tomó el transporte y en el camino terminó de arreglarse. Corrió las últimas calles restantes a la escuela y alcanzó a entrar antes de que cerrarán las puertas. Suspiró aliviado y se dirigió al salón.

Shin-chan ya estaba en su lugar y este sólo lo miró unos segundos antes de regresar la vista a su ítem lucky. Takao sonrió y se sentó atrás de el, como lo hacía habitualmente. Takao recargo su cabeza en su mano y miró hacia afuera.

Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo peor no estaba seguro de que. Había hecho todas sus tareas, no quería que sus padres lo castigaran en su cumpleaños y no había hecho ninguna travesura por lo mismo, hoy no tendría práctica porque había junta de no se que, no puso atención y había hecho todo lo que su mamá le había dicho. Entonces, ¿qué era?

Suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Miró hacia enfrente para poner atención a la clase, o al menos intentarlo. El era bueno en ingles, sus padres lo habían metido a cursos cuando era un niño y lo hablaba muy fluido, tanto como Kagami y Tatsuya con quienes mantenía una amistad y hablaba en ese idioma lo cual molestaba a los demás cuando se reunían.

El resto de las clases continuaron y llegó el receso. En su segundo año seguía juntándose con Midorima en la azotea aunque a veces se les unía Yuya o los nuevos de primero. Se recargo en la pared y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás respirando hondo.

Se sentía raro pero no sabía el porque. Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir una pequeña siesta cuando escucho la voz de Kurosaki, un nuevo miembro del club de basket de pelo naranja y ojos chocolate.

-¿Que hará para su cumpleaños Takao-sempai?

Takao abrió los ojos para verlo y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor salgo en la tarde después de la práctica con unos amigos de la secundaria y posiblemente mi mamá haga algo el sábado por si quieren ir, yo les mandó un mensaje para verificarlo

Kurosaki le sonrió y siguió comiendo de su bento. Fue cuando Takao notó que no estaban solos, los nuevos integrantes estaban. Takao platico con Kurosaki, Midorima sólo escuchaba en silencio y Nakamura, un chico de pelo castaño a los hombros y ojos miel, estaba jugando con su celular y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para verlos.

Terminando fueron a su salón y Takao volvió a mirar por la ventana sin que ese sentimiento desapareciera. Noto la mirada de Midorima sobre el y otros de sus compañeros y eso fue extraño. No supo atención a ninguna de sus clases y terminó siendo regañado. Tendría que quedarse al final para limpiar y acomodar el salón solo. Takao sólo inflo los cachetes y fruncido el ceño.

Hoy era su día libre y estaba castigado. Lo bueno es que no era su cumpleaños o seria deprimente. Miro como el peliverde sacudió la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba y Takao podía intuir que era por el, como si se estuviera burlando de el o resignándose a que ocurriera eso.

Takao resoplo y rodó los ojos. Su ánimo se fue por los suelos, ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Terminando su castigo iría directo a su casa para dormir y comer. Luego saldría con Ayame. El resto de la jornada se la pasó en las nubes aunque fingía poner atención. Dos de sus compañeros también salieron castigados así que tendría ayuda.

La última clase acabó y Takao dejó caer la cabeza en su mesabanco bufanda molesto. Levantó la mirada justo en el momento en que Midorima se levantó con sus cosas. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que el peliverde acomodo sus lentes.

-Hasta mañana Takao

Takao sonrió ampliamente y le guiño un ojo.

-Adiós Shin-chan. No me extrañes demasiado y mañana espero mi regalo

Midorima no le dijo nada, sólo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su casa. Takao respiro hondo tallándose el rostro antes de levantarse y ponerse a arreglar el salón para también irse.

-¡Vamos Takao! ¡Manos a la obra!

El chico ojo de halcón río ante el entusiasmo de su compañero y más cuando el otro lo golpeó por su efusividad. No fue mucho tiempo lo que se quedaron pero casi terminando Yamamoto desapareció unos minutos y regreso como si nada. Finalizando, cuando se despidió de ellos, se sorprendió de recibir un mensaje de Yuya pidiéndole que fuera a las canchas. Frunció el ceño totalmente extrañado pero obedeció. Yuya podía ser incluso peor con los castigos que su hermano mayor y Takao apreciaba su vida como para contradecirlo.

Frunció el ceño al ver el gimnasio cerrado pero como tenia candado se acerco y toco varias veces. Pego la oreja a la puerta al escuchar ruidos dentro del gimnasio pero al querer abrir, las puertas no cedían.

-¿Miyaji-san? Soy yo, Takao

Los ruidos cesaron y Takao comenzó a asustarse. ¿El gimnasio estaba embrujado o que era eso? A su alrededor no había personas, estaba solo y al parecer Yuya no estaba en el gimnasio pero si un fantasma. Toco otra vez y empujo un poco las puertas, estas se movieron y salto hacia atrás.

Ok, eso si era raro. Primero no querían abrir y ahora si. Dudo unos segundos si entrar o no pero armándose de valor, pidiendo al cielo, a los dioses, a Oha-asa que todo fuera bien, respiro hondo e inflando el pecho, abrió las puertas.

Las luces se prendieron en ese instante, confeti y serpentinas le cayeron encima y unos fuertes gritos se escucharon por todo el gimnasio retumbando en sus oídos.

Takao se quedo en shock, mirando lo que estaba frente a sus ojos y su boca se abrió mucho, casi sintiendo que su mandíbula se había desprendido.

Le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa en su cumpleaños en el gimnasio. Estaba todos sus compañeros del equipo de basket, unos del salón, Midorima, el entrenador, sus sempais Miyaji, Otsubo y Kimura también estaban presentes, los titulares de Seirin, la generación de los milagros, Momoi, Himuro y Kasamatsu.

Parpadeo varias veces y los miro confundido.

-Pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños-murmuro

Sonrojo cuando todos rieron y Yuya le palmeo la espalda.

-No Takao, hoy es viernes, hoy es tu cumpleaños

Takao estaba más que confundido. No podía ser viernes. Sacudió la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Midorima hablo primero.

-No fue muy difícil hacerte creer lo contrario-nonadayo

Entonces Takao cayo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Lo habían engañado, por eso tenia esa sensación. Lo habían confundido todos estos días haciéndole creer que era un día antes y así no tuviera cuenta de que día era realmente y hacer posible esa fiesta sorpresa y realmente lo habían sorprendido.

Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a reír.

-Gracias, gracias a todos

Estaba feliz de tener amigos como ellos, que se tomaban la molestia de hacer eso por el. Su sonrisa no se borro y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Recibió gustoso las felicitaciones de todos y rio cuando Kise y Himuro lo abrazaron con fuerza. Su cumpleaños numero 17 fue fantástico. Hacia años que no disfrutaba uno como ese día. Jamás se había imaginado que le organizaran una fiesta sorpresa y menos que hayan hecho todo eso.

Rió, habló más de lo normal, bromeo, comió, bebió, canto en el karaoke e hice muchas cosas, incluso jugaron basket. Se entero que los organizadores de todo habían sido sus compañeros de Shutoku, Kise y Himuro pero que todos habían cooperado con algo, hasta su familia.

-¿Y como estaban seguros de que no descubriría todo?-pregunto

Midorima se acomodo los lentes antes de contestar.

-Oha-asa nunca se equivoca Bakao

Takao sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Takao podía asegurar, que mejores amigos no podría tener y que ese día, lo atesoraría con mucho cariño.

 _ **BU! No quedo como en un principio me lo imaginaba pero bueno, es el primer one-shot por el cumpleaños de Takao, faltan más.**_

 _ **Quiero su opinión, no planeo hacer muchos y por eso quisiera su ayuda.**_

 _ **Aomine**_

 _ **Kagami**_

 _ **Kise**_

 _ **Kasamatsu**_

 _ **Himuro**_

 _ **Nijimura**_

 _ **Kuroko**_

 _ **Akashi**_

 _ **Miyaji Kiyoshi**_

 _ **Miyaji Yuya**_

 _ **Izuki**_

 _ **Murasakibara**_

 _ **Haizaki**_

 _ **Mibuchi**_

 _ **Voten y escojan sus personajes favoritos para hacer los one-shots, también acepto sugerencias. No hare todos, solo por quienes pidan.**_

 _ **Obvio habrá un MidoTaka pero ese será el último. MidoTaka es mi OTP**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_MiyaTakaMiya_

 _ **Drama, romántico? lemon, trio**_

Takao ya no podía llorar, ya no valía la pena derramar lagrimas por el. El sabia desde un principio como era Midorima, el había sido un total estúpido esperando algo que jamás iba a suceder. Midorima nunca iba a corresponderle, ese amor era unilateral. Había desperdiciado casi 3 años de su vida pero ya no más, ahí iba a terminar todo.

No más peleas, no más rechazos, no más desilusiones, no más solo dar y no recibir, no más lagrimas. Era tiempo de rehacer su vida. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Midorima y ponerle un ultimátum pero ahora no.

Se limpio el rostro y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Que aspecto tan más deplorable. Ojos hinchados y rojos, mejillas pálidas. Se miraba feo. Se hecho agua fría, se palmeo las mejillas y sonrió. Se acomodo el cabello y la ropa. Tenía que salir de ahí y despejar la cabeza. Salió del baño, con su ojo de halcón busco a Midorima y al no verlo, fue a la sala para tomar sus cosas. Suspiro.

-¡Ya me voy Shin-chan!-grito intentando su usual tono alegre

Salió del departamento sin azotar la puerta y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sabia que Midorima no saldría detrás por el. Camino con paso tranquilo por las calles, tenia mucho en que pensar. Su relación con Midorima no lo llevaría ningún lado, no daba para más. Tendría que rechazar su oferta.

Desde que se habían graduado de la preparatoria, Midorima se había ido a vivir a un departamento para independizarse aunque Takao solía quedarse con el y le hacia de comer. Habían sido así por un año hasta que Midorima le propuso vivir con el. En un principio Takao había aceptado encantado e ilusionado pero últimamente discutían mucho y su mudanza se posponía.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se iba fijando por donde iba caminado que choco contra alguien y cayo al piso. Takao frunció el ceño e iba a soltar un insulto cuando reconoció la voz.

-¿Estas bien?

Levanto la mirada rápidamente encontrándose con un rubio alto.

-¿Miyaji-san?

Su sempai solo sonrió y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo, Takao le sonrió de vuelta y la acepto.

-Es raro verte tan distraído y solo Takao

Takao suspiro y rodo los ojos, su sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca. Miyaji lo miro y supo que algo había pasado. Respiro hondo y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Voy a visitar a mi hermano

Takao lo miro unos segundos pero luego asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Fueron a la tienda a comprar cosas y luego fueron a la casa del mayor de los Miyaji. Cuando Kiyoshi abrió, Takao entro directo a la cocina y saludando efusivamente. Kiyoshi miro a su hermano y este le susurro algo en el oído que el pelinegro no pudo escuchar pero no tomo importancia. Se sentaron en la sala para platicar como les estaba yendo en la escuela y vieron un par de películas, en ningún momento mencionaron a Midorima, lo cual agradeció internamente el pelinegro.

Antes de que anocheciera, Takao se despidió y se fue a su casa, llegando noto varias llamadas perdidas de Midorima pero no le llamo de vuelta. Que sintiera lo que sintió ante su indiferencia.

Los días siguieron y su relación con Midorima se iba deteriorando cada vez mas y había días incluso en que se evitaban. Takao comenzó a reunirse más seguido y pasar más tiempo con los hermanos Miyaji o solo al mayor y pronto se volvieron sus confidentes, con ellos se desahogaba.

Hasta que un día simplemente se acabo. El ya había imaginado algo así pero igual dolía y lo peor de todo es que fue en su cumpleaños. Bonita manera de cumplir 20 años. ¿Quién demonios termianaba con alguien en su cumpleaños? No supo como es que termino enfrente del departamento de Kiyoshi y cuando este abrió, se lanzo a sus brazos dejando salir los sollozos que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Takao? ¡¿Qué paso?!-pregunto Yuya

No pudo decir nada por unos largos minutos hasta que se calmo y aferrado al rubio mayor, les conto como por una discusión sin sentido Midorima termino con el hoy, el día de su cumpleaños, les conto todo hasta lo que antes no les había mencionado y luego sintió mas, había necesitado tanto hablar de todo eso que lo agobiaba.

Levanto la mirada al sentir un coscorrón en su cabeza.

-No dejes que eso te afecte Takao-dijo Yuya

Kiyoshi asintió. –Simplemente Midorima no te merece, no es el único hombre

Takao los miro sorprendido. No era el mejor consuelo pero sus palabras le hicieron sonreír y agradeció a sus sempais. Una vez calmado por completo, pidieron pizza y miraron la tele. Sin darse cuenta, ya era de noche y Kiyoshi les dijo que se quedaran a dormir.

-¡Si!-exclamo Takao con los brazos levantados-¡Piyamada de chicos! Hay que abrir nuestros corazones y contar nuestros secretos, hablemos de chicos y de…

Callo abruptamente por el cojín que le aventó Kiyoshi. Fueron a la tienda y compraron cosas. De regreso fue cuando el celular de Takao sonó. El pelinegro lo saco con la intensión de contestar pero al ver quien era, lo dudo. Kiyoshi se acerco y suspiro. Era Midorima. Le quito el celular al menor y lo apago.

-No vale la pena Takao

El aludido hizo una mueca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Saco una cerveza y sin dudarlo, se la tomo por completo.

-¡¿Takao?!-exclamo Kiyoshi

Takao lo observo con la mirada perdida.

-Quiero olvidarlo aunque sea solo por hoy

Kiyoshi suspiro y no dijo nada. Un par de horas después Kiyoshi sentía que su cabeza explotaría por el enojo. Lady Gaga sonaba por su departamento mientras su hermano casi ebrio y un Takao totalmente borracho le coreaban. El apenas llevaba la mitad de su segunda cerveza sentado en el sofá intentado ver televisión e ignorar a los otros dos.

Volteo con la intensión de gritarles que se calaran pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver el movimiento de caderas con el que el pelinegro bailaba. Era tan provocativo y erótico que no pudo apartar la mirada.

-¡Oi!-dijo Yuya-¡Se acabaron!

Takao se giro. -¡Vamos a compad más!

Y fue cuando el rubio mayor reacciono y se levanto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-No, no van a comprar más, ya han tomado suficiente. Mejor hagan otra cosa

Takao frunció los labios en un puchero que se le hizo adorable pero aun así se negó. Miro como Yuya y Takao murmuraban unas cosas y le lanzaban miradas. Rodo los ojos y se acabo su cerveza antes de que uno de los dos se la quitaran.

-¡Kiyo-chan, ahí que jugar a la botella!

-¡NO!

Pero por más que se negó, su hermano ni Takao aceptaron su respuesta y no le quedo de otra que también jugar. Las primeras rondas pasaron y casi todas fueron verdades hasta que la botella paro en Takao con su hermano al mando. Yuya sonrió perversamente cuando Takao dijo reto y Kiyoshi supo que nada bueno se aproximaba cuando Yuya lo miro a el.

-Takao te reto a que beses a Kiyoshi hasta excitarlo

El rubio mayor casi se cayó de espaldas por la sorpresa y miro a su hermano en shock.

-Esta es tu oportunidad Kiyoshi-agrego

Kiyoshi Miyaji desde que conoció a Takao había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia el, tal vez incluso estaba enamorado del chico pero nunca quiso averiguarlo ni darse esperanza porque era obvio que a Takao le gustaba Midorima y mejor callo. Una parte de el, desde que Yuya lo trajo a su departamento la primera vez, tenia esperanza que Takao se fijara en el y le diera una oportunidad.

No supo que hacer cuando Takao gateo hasta el para sentarse en su regazo sin despegar las miradas. Miyaji se sentía atrapado en ese azul plateado que el pelinegro tenia como ojos. Abrió la boca con la intensión de decir algo cuando Takao se inclino y junto sus bocas.

Kiyoshi sintió como si fuego artificiales explotaron en su estomago al sentir los labios del menor. Eran perfectos y adictivos. Jadeo al sentir la lengua de Takao explorando su boca y no dudo en hacer lo mismo. Le puso una mano en la nuca para atraerlo más y gimió quedamente al sentir como comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su entrepierna.

Dejo de pensar y solo se dejo llevar. Respondió a los besos de Takao con entusiasmo y también siguió el meneo de caderas. Se apartaron con las respiraciones aceleradas y un pequeño hilito de saliva, ambos tenían el rostro sonrojado y los ojos crispados a causa de la excitación cuando el mayor tenía ya una erección.

Kiyoshi sonrojo aun más por la vergüenza y se levanto con la intensión de ir al baño para resolver su problema cuando Yuya lo retuvo al abrazarlo por la espalda y llevar sus manos a su pantalón para bajárselo un poco y tocar por encima del bóxer su erección. Gimió y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Takao, ¿dejarías así a Kiyoshi? ¿no te harás responsable? Mi hermano esta sufriendo

Kiyoshi quiso decir algo pero no pudo al sentir como su propio hermano metía las manos debajo de su ropa interior para masturbarlo directamente, solo salían gemidos y jadeos. Su corazón se detuvo cuando Takao se arrodillo enfrente de el y cuando Yuya aparto sus manos, le lambio por completo su miembro antes de metérselo por completo a la boca.

-¡Mierda!

Su mente se volvió un caos al sentir como Takao jugaba con su miembro hasta hacerlo eyacular dentro de su boca y tragarse todo el semen. Kiyoshi no pudo con eso. Se lanzo sobre el pelinegro para devorar sus labios y con sus manos acariciar todo lo que podía de su cuerpo.

-¡Ehy, no se olviden de mi!

Todo pensamiento quedo fuera de ellos y solo se dejaron llevar por el calor y la excitación del momento. De un momento a otro se encontraron desnudos con Takao en medio de los Miyaji. Kiyoshi con tres de sus dedos dilataba la entrada de Takao quien estaba en horcajas sobre su regazo dándole la espalda, Yuya era masturbado por el pelinegro y este le acariciaba el pecho y sus tetillas sensibles. Lo único que se escuchaba aparte de sus respiraciones eran los gemidos de Takao y los jadeos roncos de Yuya.

Takao se giro para mirar a los ojos del mayor con lágrimas en los suyos.

-Por favor sempai, lo quiero adentro, lo necesito

Kiyoshi sintió como su pene se estremeció e hizo que Takao se acomodará en cuatro. Rozo su erección entre las nalgas del menor y cuando Takao chillo con desesperación, se enterró en el hasta lo mas profundo que pudo. El interior de Takao era muy estrecho y caliente que sentía que se correría en cualquier momento pero su autocontrol fue mayor.

Espero hasta que las paredes interiores de Takao se acostumbraran a el para luego empezar a moverse lento en forma circular antes de salir y entrar suave. Nunca había estado con un hombre pero había investigado por si alguna vez sus sueños más eróticos con Takao se cumplían y lo estaba cumpliendo.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas y no muy profundas pero rápidamente subieron de ritmo cuando toco un punto de él que le hizo gritar. Los sonidos de su cuerpo chocando contra en el Takao lo enloquecían y mas los que salían de la boca del pelinegro. Se recargo en la espalda del menor para poder morder su cuello y hombros, jadear cerca de sus oídos.

Cuando comenzó a penetrarlo fuerte, rápido y profundo, Takao dejo de masturbar a Yuya con las manos para hacerle una felación. Kiyoshi con una mano agarraba la cintura de Takao y dirigió la otra para tomar el miembro de Takao. El placer era intenso y su boca pronunciaba el nombre del menor.

Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a su cintura y cada vez que este tocaba su punto dentro de él, sentía en interior de Takao apretarlo más y gimió al sentir como Takao comenzó a mover sus caderas para que ese contacto fuera mucho más profundo y placentero.

La habitación fue llenada de gemidos y suspiros de placer, de sus cuerpos chocando, de los sonidos tan obscenos de Takao en el miembro de Yuya, el sudor comenzó a recorrer por sus espaldas y sus respiraciones igual de aceleradas que sus corazones.

Faltaba poco para llegar al éxtasis prometido. Takao lo sentía en los labios y dientes de Kiyoshi sobre su piel, en su miembro siendo masturbado, en el miembro que palpitaba dentro de su boca y en sus extrañas siendo poseídas.

Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento, todo era tan sublime y Takao estaba totalmente consiente de todo a pesar del alcohol en su sangre.

Las embestidas se hicieron aun más fuertes y profundas chocando en ese punto que hizo explotar a Takao, segundos después miro como Yuya llego a su orgasmo y el pelinegro recibía todo su esperma hasta tragarlo por completo. Kiyoshi trago saliva ante lo que presencio y en unas embestidas más se corrió dentro de Takao.

Los tres cayeron agotados y se quedaron en su lugar respirando hondo para tranquilizar sus pulsos, Kiyoshi sin salir de Takao. Quería disfrutar estar dentro de el todo lo que podía. Se inclino y beso detrás de su oreja.

-Feliz cumpleaños Takao. Me gustas

Takao giro el rostro y volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron de igual manera en que lo hacia cuando miraba a Midorima pero ahora lo hacia por el.

-Es el mejor regalo que e recibido en mi vida. Gracias Kiyo-chan. Creo que también me gustas y espero que después de esto, te hagas responsable

Yuya rio. –Por fin-se burlo

Kiyoshi y Takao lo ignoraron para poderse besar. Takao estaba feliz, Midorima ya no importaba, había encontrado a alguien quien realmente valía la pena, sabia que esta vez estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Después se levantaron, Takao y el se acostaron en la cama y Yuya en el futon para poder dormir.

Mañana seria un día nuevo.

 _ **No puedo creer lo que escribí! Dios! Fue mi primer trio y espero haberlo hecho bien.**_

 _ **Este one-shot va para Lalalu quien pidió un trio con Takao y los Miyaji. Déjame decirte que un principio tenía planeado algo así pero creí que nadie pediría algo así por lo que no lo puse. Espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Bueno, alguien pidió un HaiTaka, será el siguiente. Oi, quiero avisarles que solo se pueden escoger 5 personajes más, así que voten por sus preferidos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_HaiTaka: Parte uno_

 _ **Cambio de edades. Drama. Shota?**_

Takao Kazunari se describía como un niño alegre y sin miedos, que a sus 9 años vivía la vida loca antes de que su mejor amigo se había hubiera ido a un lugar donde en no podía visitarlo. Todas las tardes se iba solo al parque que estaba cerca de su casa cuando su mamá dejaba de prestarle atención para dársela a su hermana recién nacida pero regresaba antes que su papá.

Se escondía detrás de unos arbustos y platicaba con N, su nuevo mejor amigo pero el único problema de él es que era imaginario y nadie más podía mirarlo. Sus padres solían regañarlo porque decían que estaba ya grandecito para tener amigos imaginarios. Pero Takao era feliz con N hasta que lo conoció a el.

Ese día estaba platicando con N sobre como ese día los niños de su salón lo molestaron cuando un niño mas grande que el encontró su escondite. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. El niño tendría unos 11 años, cabello y ojos grises. El niño frunció el ceño y miro por todo el lugar.

-¿Con quien hablas?-pregunto

Takao extendió la mano señalando a su amigo N. –Con N

El otro niño frunció más el ceño y lo miro raro.

-Hay no ahí nadie, estas loco. Ya no tienes edad para tener amigos imaginarios

Takao hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo…yo no tengo amigos de verdad y-y Sasuke murió y yo se que es morir y dicen que no puedo ir con el, ¿por qué no?-sollozo-¿quieres ser mi ami-amigo?

El otro niño lo miro sorprendido y no dijeron nada por unos minutos hasta que el mayor respiro hondo, chasqueo la lengua y se dejo caer aun lado del menor.

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien, seré tu amigo por mientras, ¿y que hablabas con N?

Takao sonrió ampliamente mostrando que le faltaba un diente delantero.

-Me llamo Takao Kazunari, ¿y tú?

El niño peligris lo miro y frunció el ceño otra vez. –Shougo

Los ojos de Takao brillaron.

-¡Entonces serás Shou-chan!

Shougo replico pero Takao no lo escucho y lo siguió llamando de esa manera. Pronto formaron una extraña relación de amistad. Casi todos los días ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar y hacían muchas cosas, algunas veces solo se quedaban uno al lado del otro haciéndose compañía, otras hablaban por todo el rato, otras tomaban una siesta pero muy pocas salían de ahí a jugar.

Sin embargo Takao era feliz. Había dejado de hablar con N y había vuelto hacer ese niño alegre de antes. Shougo había veces en que era un poco malo pero le gustaba, le hacia reír a su manera y le agradaba su compañía y mas cuando llevaba su perro. En la primaria no tenía amigos pero no sentía que fuera necesario mientras tuviera a Shougo aunque no fueran en la misma escuela.

Los meses pasaron y sus padres comenzaron a notar su cambio y cuando le preguntaron el motivo, Takao dudo en decirles la verdad ya que sabia que se enojarían con el por escaparse de la casa para ir al parque el solo, así que mintió. Shougo le había dicho que estaba bien mentir mientras fuera una mentirita blanca.

Un día mientras él jugaba con "Sparkie" y Shougo miraba el cielo pensativo, Takao tuvo curiosidad.

-Mo, Shou-chan, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Shougo se tenso y frunció el ceño, no dijo nada por unos minutos pero luego suspiro.

-Shougo. Solo Shougo

Takao enarco una ceja e hizo un mohín.

-Pero todos tenemos un apellido, ¿por qué no tu?

Shougo rodo los ojos. –Si lo tengo pero no necesitas saberlo

-Pero yo quiero saber. ¡Anda! ¡Dímelo!

De pronto Takao se encontró en el piso con un Shougo encima enojado. Takao jamás lo había visto de esa manera y sintió miedo.

-Eso no te importa Takao, esta prohibido hablar de eso. Soy solo Shougo, ¿entendiste?

Takao solo se encogió sintiendo lagrimas en sus ojos y miro como Shougo se levantaba, tomaba a su perro y se iba corriendo. Los siguientes días Shougo no fue al parque y eso lo entristeció. Takao no entendía que había hecho mal pero sabia que había hecho algo mal. Takao lo esperaba sentado por horas sin embargo Shougo no iba.

Comenzó su animo a decaer y mas porque en unos días era su cumpleaños y quería invitar a Shougo. Más no volvía. Takao comenzó a dejar entonces notas pidiendo disculpas con dulces por si Shougo iba y el no estaba.

Dos días antes de su cumpleaños, fue a su escondite y ahí estaba Shougo. Takao lo miro en shock por unos minutos sin creer que el estaba realmente ahí y luego se lanzo encima de el para abrazarlo sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer por su rostro.

-¡Shou-chan! ¡Perdón, no me odies! ¡No me dejes! Prometo ser un niño bueno

Lloro por un rato sintiendo como los brazos de Shougo lo estrecharon suavemente.

-Esta bien Takao, esta bien. No estaba enojado contigo, solo que no había podido venir antes

Takao se aparto y fue cuando lo miro mejor. Shougo tenía una mejilla entre azulada y verdosa y soltó un respingo. ¡Alguien lo había golpeado! Pregunto el motivo pero Shougo no se lo dijo y mejor cambio de tema. Quiso invitarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños pero seria en la casa de su abuela y eso era fuera de Tokio y sabía que el peligris no podría ir.

Pronto el cumplió 10 años y Shougo después los 12 años.

Un día, mientras cenaba con su familia, se le ocurrió contarles de Shougo. Se molesto profundamente cuando sus padres le dijeron que hiciera amigos de verdad y dejara a los amigos imaginarios, que ya no tenía edad para esas cosas.

-¡Shou-chan es real!-grito y se fue corriendo a su habitación

Al día siguiente le dijo a Shougo lo que paso y este solo rio y le pidió que no hablara de el para evitar problemas, Takao no supo porque.

Los días pasaron, estos se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses. Sus días eran mejores al lado de Shougo pero había días en que Shougo no iba por días y cuando regresaba, tenía moretones. Takao intuía lo que pasaba pero nunca dijo nada porque eso le molestaba al peligris.

Evitaba nombrar a Shougo en presencia de sus padres y comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su hermana que ya tenía casi dos años pero seguía escapándose en las tardes para ir con Shougo. Un día de esos su padre le regalo una pelota de basket y recordó que anteriormente Shougo le había comentado que el jugaba basket y la llevo a su escondite para que le enseñara. Shougo solo sonrió y asintió pero había una condición.

En las noches después de las 8 cuando sus padres lo mandaran a dormir, se escapaba de su casa y se reunía con Shougo a unas calles de su casa para que lo llevara a unas canchas donde ambos jugaban. Así Takao descubrió su amor por el basket y sus días comenzaron a ser mas alegres. Takao creyó que todo iba para bien…

Pero se equivoco.

Sus padres descubrieron sus escapadas. Había tardado un poco mas jugando con Shougo pero el basket era realmente divertido y más si era con Shougo. De regreso, se asusto al ver patrullas afuera de su casa y más al ver como su madre lloraba preocupada. Corrió dejando el balón caer y salto hacia su mamá.

-¡Kazu-chan!

Su madre lo estrecho con fuerza y Kazunari sintió las lagrimas de su madre mojarlo.

-¡Kazunari! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!-grito su padre

Kazunari volteo a verlo y entendió porque la policía estaba ahí. Sintió miedo y se encogió en los brazos de su madre.

-Salí con Shou-chan a jugar basket-murmuro

La bomba explotó, sus padres gritaron enojados diciendo que Shougo no era real, solo otra persona inventada por el mismo. Sus padres no le creyeron y sufrió terribles consecuencias.

Lo castigaron, le prohibieron salir y si quería jugar basket tendría que unirse al club de la escuela. Y lo peor de todo, si Shou-chan era real, ya no podría juntarse con él.

Takao se enojó, lloro y les reclamo enojado, no les hablo por una semana donde había intentado volver a escaparse pero no podía.

Necesitaba de alguna forma reunirse con Shougo y decirle porque no podía ir al parque para que de alguna manera pudieran verse más temprano. Quería seguir en contacto con él, Shougo era un gran amigo y le quería. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

Un día, después de unas largas semanas, se presentó una oportunidad y no dudo en usarla. Su madre y su hermana menor se habían ido con su abuela ya que esta enfermo y se quedó solo con su padre pero este tuvo que salir de emergencia a su trabajo. Su padre creyó haber cerrado la puerta pero la dejo abierta y salió corriendo a su punto de reunión con Shougo.

Tuvo miedo de que el peligris no estuviera ahí, que creyera que lo había abandonado. Sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y a unos metros de llegar, noto una cabellera gris y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Shou-chan! ¡Shou-chan!

El chico solo alcanzo a dar media vuelta y recibir al menor que se había lanzado a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Oe, Takao, suéltame!

-¡Estas aquí! ¡Lo siento!

Entre lágrimas Takao le conto lo que paso aquel día y porque no había podido venir. Shougo solo lo escucho y cuando Takao se calmó, lo aparto y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez no deberíamos vernos por un tiempo hasta que todo se calme…

Takao lo miro con los ojos abierto como plato y sus labios temblaron.

-¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

Shougo rio y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, solo serán unos días hasta que se les baje el enojo a tus padres, ¿vale?

Takao asintió con una leve sonrisa. Fueron de nuevo a las canchas donde jugaron un rato con la pelota que llevo el mayor y luego Takao se fue antes de que su padre llegara y descubriera que no estaba.

Suspiro aliviado, su padre aun no llegaba. Los siguiente días había recuperado su carácter y sonreía con facilidad pero sus padres estaban un poco raros pero Takao era feliz, había llegado a un acuerdo con Shougo.

Un día su hermana se quedó con una de sus tías porque sus padres querían llevarlo a un sitio. Le pareció extraño pero sonreía ampliamente ay que iba a salir con sus padres aunque no le dijeron a donde iban a ir. Llegaron a un edificio y Takao leyó lo que decía la puerta a donde iban a entrar.

Psicóloga Sakura Orisaka

Kazunari frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era psicóloga? Él no lo sabía y sus padres no le contestaron. Y cuando la mujer los hizo sentarse en unos sillones y comenzó hacer preguntas, Takao intuyo a donde iba la cosa.

Sus padres seguían sin creerle y creían que estaba loco.

Takao chillo y les grito como nunca antes lo había hecho. No quiso escuchar lo que la psicóloga le dijo ni siquiera sus padres.

Ellos estaban equivocados. Shougo si era real, él lo sabía, lo había sentido.

Sus padres lo llevaron todos los días a la misma hora en que se reunía con Shougo en el parque para que entendiera que el chico no era real, sino producto de su imaginación.

-Tienes que hacer amigos de verdad-era lo único que le decían

Los días siguieron y Shougo nunca se presentó en el parque y si preguntaban, nadie sabía a quién se refería, incluso unos llegaron a decir que miraban a Takao hablar solo, que nadie había estado con él ni siquiera a el perro.

Sus padres lo siguieron llevando a terapias para que superara esa etapa pero Kazunari sabía que Shougo era real. Lo había tocado, sentido su corazón latir, había reído con él, había jugado con él y el perro.

¿Por qué decían que Shougo no era real?

Takao no se dejaba convencer, no lo podían hacer cambiar de parecer.

En sus cumpleaños número 11, al ver las velas prendidas en el pastel solo deseaba que Shougo estuviera con el otra vez.

-Vamos Kazu-chan, pide un deseo-le dijo su mama

Takao la miro y soplo las velas.

"Quiero volver a jugar basket con Shou-chan"

 _ **No tengo la mínima idea de porque escribí esto pero bueno, me emocione y decidi separarlo en dos. Falta una parte más y listo con el HaiTaka.**_

 _ **Esto es para**_ _soo_ _ **que pidió un HaiTaka**_

 _ **Perdón si hay errores ortográficos, mi culpa.**_

 _ **Hasta ahora estos son los que me han pedido:**_

 _ **KasaTaka**_

 _ **NijiTaka-lemmon**_

 _ **KagaTaka**_

 _ **Y erza-scarlet10, intentare hacer el trio que me pediste. Intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para el MidoMiyaTaka. Con lemmon?**_

 _ **Gracias por dejar sus sugerencias y comentarios, es lindo saberlo.**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por pasar por aquí. Nos vemos en la segunda parte de este one-shot**_


End file.
